ANDROMEDA (kaisoo)
by mrs.kimkyungsoo
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disangka keduanya ternyata membawa mereka pada sebuah hubungan yang terlarang Sang penerus kerajaan ternyata telah jatuh Cinta pada seorang gisaeng bernama kai yang ia lihat pada pesta di kerajaannya, cinta mereka yang suci nyatanya membuat keduanya mengalami cobaan yang begitu hebat? cast :KAISOO, BL, MATURE CONTENTS, HISTORICAL au. romance. drama. ONESHOOT.
1. our destiny

_Percayakah engaku terhadap takdir._

 _Manusia hanya mampu menerka tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

.

 **Joseon, 1201 M**

Seorang putra mahkota lahir kedunia pada jaman itu, seluruh anggota kerajaan tak terkecuali para rakyat kerajaan joseon menyambut suka cita atas kelahiran sang penerus keturunan raja mereka, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan lahir ke dunia, ia diberikan nama kyungsoo do, anak dari raja joseon do hyunjae dan Ratu do myunghee

Bayi dengan kulitnya yang putih, mata bulat, pipi yang tembam dan bibir yang cantik, dan tubuh yang gembul, ia bayi yang sempurna, penantian raja dan ratu selama 10 tahun akhirnya terkabul, mereka dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat indah, seluruh kerajaan berpesta untuk menyambut kelahiran sang bayi, mereka bahagi akhirnya setelah penantian panjang kerajaan mereka mendapatkan anugerah yang begitu mereka nantikan. Bayi yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin negara mereka, dan menjadi raja selanjutnya.

5 tahun kemudian do Kyungsoo sang kerajaan tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang sangat aktif dan menggemaskan, ia sangat tampan sehingga siapapun akan terpesona ada sang putera mahkota, selain tampan ia juga sangat cerdas dan berkepribadian ramah dan sopan, ia bersikap baik pada siapapun bahkan kepada dayang-dayangnya sekalipun, ia menjadi bintang di kerajaannya, semua orang mencintainya dengan tak terkecuali.

"Pangeran jangan berlari-lari nanti pangeran akan jatuh dan terluka"

"Hahaha kejar aku dayang shin, ayooo"

"Pangeran ayolah, cukup sudah bermain-mainnya, mari kita mandi dan makan, raja akan marah kepada hamba jika tuan muda belum mandi sore ini"

Itu Dayang shin, ia adalah dayang yang menjaga kyungsoo dari lahir sampai sekarang, sudah terhitung 5 tahun ia bersama kyungsoo, ia sangat menyayangi kyungsoo, ia akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya untuk melayani tuan mudanya ini.

"Aku tidak mau mandi, ini masih siang, ayolah heumm ijinkan aku bermain dengan hochu sebentar lagi"

Hochu anjing peliharaannya yang berwarna abu-abu, ia dihadiahi anjing itu dari seorang anak dari jenderal panglima kerajaan saat ia berulang tahun pada umur 4 tahun bernama park chanyeol, park chanyeol berusia 1 tahun lebih tua dari kyungsoo ia tidak tinggal di istana seperti kyungsoo, ia tinggal di rumah yang luas didesanya

karena ia anak dari panglima kerajaan park yang bekerja di istana maka dari kecil mereka sering bermain bersama sampai sekarang. persahabatan antara kyungsoo dan chanyeol begitu dekat satu sama lain hingga kini, tidak mempedulikan kasta yang berbeda antara mereka.

kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang sangat manis kepada dayang shin, membulatkan matanya dan mencibikan bibirnya kedepan jika sudah seperti itu bisa dipastikan siapapun tidak akan beratahan dengan keimutan dari sang pangeran, begitu juga dayang shin.

Setelah menghela nafas perlahan akhirnya dayang shin mengalah kepada sang pangeran kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah pangeran, saya ijinkan anda kali ini untuk bermain tapi hanya sebentar saja, jika sudah puas mari masuk ke dalam dan pangeran jangan terlalu lama di halaman, saya akan pergi sebentar untuk menyiapkan air mandi pangeran"

"dayang shin aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana, aku hanya bermain dengan hochu"

"Baiklah saya pamit pangeran"

Saat tengah asik bermain lempar kayu bersama hochu tiba-tiba saja kayu itu terbang terlalu jauh dan keluar dari tembok istana karena kyungsoo tidak sengaja melemparnya terlalu keras.

dengan semangatnya ia memanjat pohon yang terletak di sebelah barat taman itu, dengan susah payah kyungsoo akhirnya sampai pada pertengahan dahan pohon, ia lalu melihat ke bagian luar tembok dan menyadari bahwa tongkatnya ternyata tidak terlihat dimana-mana lalu ia melompat turun dari pohon dan tiba di luar tembok istana, ia mencari ke setiap sudut di bawah pohon oak tapi ternyata tidak ketemu dan tanpa bocah kecil itu sadari dirinya sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari tembok istana,

ia tersesat di tengah-tengah pohon oak yang tinggi, kyungsoo bingung dan panik karena ia tidak tau sekarang berada di mana, lalu pangeran kecil itu berlari tidak tentu arah dan tanpa disadari di depannya ada sebuah batu dan ia tersandung lalu terjatuh, kyungsoo hanya seorang anak kecil ia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan dengan hidung yang memerah dan air mata yang terus mengalir, dengan luka perih yang ia rasakan di kedua lutut dan tangannya ia terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kepalanya.

"Hey bocah, mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau terluka? "

Kyungsoo lalu mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak-anak lain selain chanyeol, sambil mengamati anak didepannya itu kyungsoo lalu berpikir siapa anak kumuh di depannya ini mengapa ia tidak se rapi chanyeol dan dirinya ia hanya memakai pakaian lusuh dan rambutnya juga tidak di ikat, anak laki-laki itu mempunyai manik mata yang hitam dan tatapannya tajam, tapi sangat teduh. Karena terlalu sibuk melamun memikirkan anak didepannya, pipinya dicubit oleh anak didepannya itu.

"Awww sakitt yak kau! "

Kyungsoo mengaduh dan mengelus pipi tembamnya, ia sangat sebal jika pipinya menjadi bahan cubitan setiap orang.

"Hey maaf tadi aku bertanya padamu anak kecil, dan kau malah melamun

apa kau tidak apa-apa? mengapa kau sendirian dihutan?, dan kenapa menangis?"

kyungsoo ingat jika dia sedang tersesat, dan dengan wajah yang mulai panik ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis kembali, anak didepannya menjadi menjadi panik, mengapa anak kecil itu menangis apa ada yang salah.

"Hey sudahlah berhenti menangis, kau cengeng sekali si"

Dengan air mata yg masih mengalir dan cairan di hidungnya yang mulai keluar kyungsoo memandang anak didepanya itu.

"Ak.. Aku tersesat, hiks, aku tidak tau jalan untuk pulang ke rumah hikss"

"Kau tersesat? Dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantar mu dan Memangnya siapa namamu ?

"Aku do kyungsoo, rumahku ada di istana"

Dan anak laki-laki di depan kyungsoo sadar jika bocah kecil yang sedang menangis itu adalah sang pangeran kerajaannya, wajah yang begitu bersih dan tampan, pantas bocah itu memakai pakaian yang Bagus, hanbok dengan bahan sutera yang sudah tentu lembut tidak seperti pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh, tatanan rambutnya yang rapi dan juga sepatu dari kulit yang kyungsoo kenakan, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai sandal dari jerami.

lalu ia melihat luka di kedua lutut kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Kedua lutumu juga terluka ayo kugendong dan aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang ke istana"

"Benarkah ? Apa kau tidak berbohong?

Memangnya kau tau dimana letak rumahku?"

"Ya tuhan, siapa di dunia ini yang tidak tau dimana letak istana, aku memang tidak pernah masuk kesana tapi aku sering melewatinya saat aku akan pergi ke hutan, ayo naik ke punggungku,dan asal kau tahu laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah ingkar janji"

Sambil berjongkok bocah laki-laki itu membawa kyungsoo untuk mengalunkan kedua lengannya ke lehernya.

Hup'

kini kyungsoo sudah berada pada gendonganya.

Lalu bocah laki-laki itu membwa kyungsoo menuruni bukit menuju sebuah sungai.

Setelah sampai di sungai ia menurunkan kyungsoo

"Kau berat juga ya bocah, turun dulu disini aku akan membersihkan lukamu, nanti kalo tidak di bersihkan tidak akan sembuh-sembuh"

"Ummm terimakasih" kyungsoo mengangguk dan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis dengan eye smile yang nampak pada kedua matanya ia sungguh terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Anak laki-laki yang menggendong kyungsoo bahkan langsung terpana pada senyuman cerah dari pangeran kerajaannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika pangeran kyungsoo ternyata se manis ini, karena memang kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selama ini ia hanya berada di dalam istana dan tidak mengenal dunia luar.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah luka-luka kyungsoo di bersihkan, dan sedikit beristirahat di tepi sungai mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengantarkan sang pangeran kembali ke istana.

"Hey, ummm aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu?"

"Namaku jongin, kim jongin, panggil aku dengan jongjn saja pangeran"

"Berapa umurmu jongin? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Ya umurku sekarang sudah 8 tahun, pangeran"

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil mu dengan hyung"

"Tidak, panggil saja dengan namaku, kau seorang pangeran tidak baik memanggil diriku dengan hyung"

"Umm baiklah jo- jongin"

"Nahh begitu lebih baik, anak pintar"

Setelah sekitar 1 jam berjalan kyungsoo sangat senang, ia bisa melihat dunia luar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, melihat pasar dan penduduk joseon yang sedang beraktifitas sungguh membuat kyungsoo takjub, mengapa dunia luar begitu indah pikirnya, harusnya sudah sejak lama ia pergi keluar istana dan bertemu banyak orang.

akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang pintu masuk istana kerajaan, ternyata sang pangeran tertidur dengan sangat lelap, jongin lalu menurunkan kyungsoo dalam gendonganya, ia sungguh terlihat sangat lelap, maka dengan perlahan ia menepuk pipi sang pangeran.

"Pangeran kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai di depan istana ayo bangunlah"

"Eungg?? Apa kita sudah sampai?

"Ya pangeran kita sudah sampai, ayo sana mau masuklah pasti seluruh istana tengah gempar mencari dirimu yang hilang tadi"

"Hmm tapi aku masih ingin berada di luar jonginie"

"Tapi pangeran... Kau harus masuk, raja dan ratu pasti akan sangat khawatir padamu"

"Ya baiklah jongin, kau benar pasti ayah dan ibu ratu pasti sekarang sedang pusing mencariku hehe, ya sudah aku masuk dahulu jonginie, tapi apa kita akan bertemu kembali nanti?"

"Aku tidak janji pangeran aku hanya anak miskin, jika pihak istana tahu kau dan aku berteman pasti mereka akan mengancam keluargaku"

"Tidak jonginie, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu padamu, aku janji"

"Ya semoga saja di masa depan kita bisa bertemu kembali pangeran, selamat tinggal aku akan pergi"

"Eh sebentar jongine, tunggu, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu"

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah gelang dari benang merah yang di rajut menjadi sebuah gelang dengan bandul batu giok berlambang bulan, ia memberikan itu sebagai kenang-kenangan kepada jongin dan ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkan dia pulang.

"Terima gelang ini ya, ini adalah gelang kesayanganku, aku memberikan ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku dan tanda pertemanan kita hehe"

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan pangeran? Ini milik mu aku tidak pantas menerimanya"

"Jika kau tidak menerimanya aku akan sangat sedih jongine, tolong terima ini ya"

"Hmm baiklah pangeran"

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju depan pintu gerbang istananya ia meminta untuk dibukakan pintu pada pengawal kerajaannya, para pengawal tentu sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pangeran dari arah luar istana dengan cepat mereka membukakan pintu gerbangnya dan dengan hati yang berat kyungsoo memasuki istana, sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam ia menyempatkan menoleh kebelakang dan ia tersenyum lembut kepada jongin yang ternyata masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang sama manisnya, ia melambaikan tangan kepada kyungsoo sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan kyungsoo sangat senang akan hal itu ia juga membalas lambaian tangan teman barunya itu hingga gerbang benar-benar tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu kini kyungsoo telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan, bahkan ketampanan sang pangeran sudah tersebar luas ke penjuru negeri joseon, dan meluas ke kerajaan lain, bahkan sudah ada beberapa lamaran yang telah sampai ke kerajaan joseon hendak meminang kyungsoo untuk dinikahkan dengan para puteri mereka, tetapi semua lamaran yang datang pasti kembali dengan sebuah penolakan, ya kyungso menolak semua lamaran yang datang kepadanya, ia tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun, karena hatinya sudah jauh tercuri oleh orang lain sejak ia kecil.

 _Cinta pertama seorang anak kecil yang bertahan hingga ia dewasa, pantaskan itu disebut Cinta?_

Ah pangeran yang dulunya ramah, ceria dan sangat penyayang semakin ia tumbuh dewasa sifatnya jiga seakan ikut berubah, ia menjadi lebih pendiam, ia hanya tersenyum se kenanya, ia kini tidak banyak bicara, kyungsoo yang masa kecilnya sering sekali tertawa dan bermain tiada henti kini memilih menjadi pangeran yang dingin, ia lebih memilih berada di ruang baca kerajaan daripada berada di taman, ia lebih suka pakaian berwarna hitam daripada warna biru yang dulu menjadi warna kesayangannya.

Dayang shin yang telah mengasuh kyungsoo dari kecil merasa amat sedih, karena melihat pangeran kesayangnya menjadi berubah seiring berputarnya waktu, kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun apa yang terjadi saat dulu ia sempat menghilang beberapa jam dari istana, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia menemukan sebuah hal yang Indah, itu saja. Jika ia diberi pertanyaan apa yang terjadi ia pasti hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia menemukan teman.

Kyungsoo kecil berpikir ia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan kim jongin, anak kecil sang penolong hidupnya dan sang pencuri hatinya.Tapi setelah hari-hari berlalu ia tidak juga bertemu dengan jongin, ia sangat teramat sangat merindukannya,bahkan chanyeol pun ia hiraukan Raja dan Ratu pun amat sedih karena ia kehilangan puteranya yang ceria, kini walaupun kyungsoo amat tampan ia juga amat dingin, maka ia di juluki sang ice prince di kalangan kerajaan.

Kyungsoo yang dulunya berkulit putih dan bersemu rona merah di kedua pipinya kini semakin putih karena pucat, ia seringkali menolak untuk memakan yang dayang-dayang itu sediakan, kyungsoo sering terjatuh sakit karena itu kerajaan amat sangat sedih karena keadaan yang kyungsoo alami. Ia terkena sakit yang hanya satu obatnya 'jongin'.

 _Sakit rindu yang semakin tidak tergolong benar-benar menggerogoti tubuhnya._

 _Seperti batu kali yang menginginkan menjadi berlian atau seperti iblis yang meminta menjadi malaikat. Itu semua mustahil._

kyungsoo sedang berada di taman kerajaan yang sering ia datangi untuk bermain, ia hanya melamun dan melihat kupu-kupu terbang dari bunga satu ke bunga yang lain, ia berfikir alangkah indahnya jika ia menjadi kupu-kupu, mereka bebas melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan, terbang mencari bunga lainya, dan tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya berada di dalam istana.

Ia merindukan dirinya,

Merindukan senyum kekanakan seorang anak laki-laki yang menolongnya,

Ia sakit di dalam hatinya karena merindu

Ia berpikir ia akan bertemu dengannya namun setelah ia dewasa nyatanya ia tidak pernah keluar istana sedetikpun, terkadang kyungsoo benar-benar membenci dirinya yang terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran dan penerus raja,

 _Karena penyakit yang paling mematikan adalah dilanda rindu yang tidak kunjung bersua._ _Rindu yang terkubur jauh di dalam hati jika tidak di obati akan menggerogoti setiap jengkal hati lalu menjalar meluas ke seluruh tubuh dan pikiranmu._

Kyungsoo menghela nafanya sudah beberapa kali, bahkan di setiap ia mengehla nafas yang ada pasti hanya nama sang bocah yang ia rindukan. Dengan mata yang semakin redup dan kini sudah tidak ada pencaran yang Indah disana.

Hari berganti hari, musim pun ikut berubah dengan berjalanya waktu tapi pertemuan yang kyungsoo harapkan dengan laki-laki penolongnya tak kunjung terjadi. Kini ia sudah dewasa dan ia tidak tau keadaan jongin seperti apa. Sehatkan ia? Bahagiakah ia? Seperti apa rupa jongin sekarang?

Tentunya kini ia juga sudah dewasa seperti dirinya.

"Berada dimana dirimu sekarang? Apa kau juga merindukan ku? Bahkan kini aku tidak tau masihkan tuhan memberimu kehidupan atau kau sudah berada di surga"

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo menitikan airmatanya untuk perasaannya.

Lalu datanglah sang dayang shin, yang meminta kyungsoo untuk pergi ke gyeho tempat dimana sang Raja dan beberapa pentinggi kerajaan berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu. Ia diminta menemui sang raja karena akan membahas pengangkatan kyungsoo untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya. Ya kyungsoo akan dinobatkan sebagai raja baru dalam beberapa bulan lagi, ia dirasa cukup untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya, walapun kyungsoo sudah sangat berbeda dengan dulu waktu ia kecil tapi kemampuan ia dalam memerintah tidaklah kalah dengan sang ayahanda, ia juga sangat cerdas, dan kemampuan dalam memanah juga tidak boleh di anggap remeh.

"Pangeran, kini sudah waktunya anda menemui sang raja, anda di tunggu oleh para menteri untuk membahas pengangkatan anda sebagai raja pangeran"

Kyungsoo mengehla nafasnya sekali lagi,

"Ya baiklah dayang shin, aku akan kesana"

Lalu perlahan kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan sebelum ia pergi ia memandang pohon yang dulu menjadi tempat ia berpijak untuk pergi ke hutan dan sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu pertama kali dengan dirinya

"Hhhh jongin, aku merindukanmu, sangat"

Setelah sampai di ruangan aula kerajaan kyungsoo duduk di sebelah sang ayahandanya,

Disana ia melihat sudah berjejer rapi para menterinya dan pengawal kerajaan

Lalu rapat kerajaan pun dimulai dengan di pimpin oleh sang perdana menteri choi seung-yeon

"Yang mulia Pangeran kyungsoo, lima bulan dari sekarang anda akan di angkat menjadi raja baru kerajaan joseon, kami semua seluruh rakyat dari negeri ini mengharapkan anda menjadi raja baru yang hebat, harapan kami berada pada kedua tangan ada yang mulia pangeran, harap anda sudah menyiapkan diri anda untuk ritual pengangkatan itu yang mulia"

"Ya perdana menteri saya sudah menyiapkan diri saya, untuk menjadi raja berikutnya, saya harap saya tidak mengecewakan amanat yang akan rakyat joseon berikan kepada saya"

"Kyungsoo, anakku, ayah yakin kau akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat nak"

"Tapi yang mulia pangeran kyungsoo, sebelum anda sah menjadi raja baru, salah satu syarat yang harus anda penuhi adalah mempunyai seorang pendamping, yaitu seorang isteri"

"Ta.. Tapi saya tidak ingin menikah dahulu perdana menteri choi"

"Tapi itu adalah syaratnya yang mulia, anda harus memenuhi persyaratan itu, dan itu adalah wajib bagi anda"

"Tapi apakah harus secepat itu? Tidaklah mungkin aku menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal"

Kyungsoo merasa sedih, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun, bagaimana bisa ia mengikat janji dengan orang lain, joka batinnya menolak semuanya, ia resah benar-benar resah, bagaimana nasib cintanya yang tidak kunjung membaik.

"Anakku, kau harus melakukan pernikahan itu, itu adalah syarat yang sudah turun temurun dari raja terdahulu"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, baru akan menjadi raja tetap ia harus mengambil keputusan yang besar di hidupnya, bagaimana nanti nasibnya bila ia sudah sah menjadi raja baru, apakah ia akan sanggup melewati semua itu dan menentang kata hatinya sendiri.

Dengan berat hati ia mengangguk dan menyetujui persyaratan itu, ia akan memenuhi semua yang harus ia lakukan untuk negerinya, ia mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam sang rasa hati.

"Anda tidak perlu risau yang mulia pangeran, kami sudah memilihkan satu orang puteri yang cantik untuk bersanding dengan anda dan menjadi ibu ratu selanjutnya, ia berasal dari daerah jeolla, Putri dari raja lee hyungjun dan ratu dari lee minhyo, ia bernama lee soohyun"

"Baiklah saya akan menerima persyaratan itu ayah, saya akan menikahi puteri lee"

Bahkan mereka sudah mempersiapkan calon istriku, apakah aku hanya boneka? Tapi aku harus melakukan semua ini demi kerajaanku, demi rakyatku.

"Baiklah yang mulia pangeran kyungsoo karena anda sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini lalu terhitung minggu depan pada tanggal ke 13 istana akan mengadakan pesta sebagai permulaan untuk memulai ritual pengangkatan raja baru, dan saya berharap anda dapat hadir dalam acara tersebut"

"Ya baiklah saya akan hadir disana"

Setelah semua perihal acara yang akan di adakan diistana sudah di satuju oleh sang raja rapat tersebut dibubarkan, lalu kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya saat di tengah perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamar nya ia berhenti untuk memandang bulan sabit yang indah di langit joseon malam itu, dengan sebuah bintang yang berada persis di samping sang bulan, sungguh sangat indah, kyungsoo benar-benar iri dengan sang bulan, ia bahkan di temani sang Bintang, tidak seperti dirinya yang walaupun ia adalah pewaris kerajaan nyatanya ia hanyalah seseorang yang kesepian. dengan helaan nafas kyungsoo berharap dalam hati, setidaknya tuhan agaknya berbaik hati kepadanya, sedikit memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya untuk bertemu dengan kim jongin, walau hanya sekali, ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan bocah kecil sang penolongnya itu.

Hari pesta pun tiba, seluruh istana di hias dengan lampu warna warni dan seluruh jalanan di kerajaan joseon pun dihias dengan bendera kerajaan dan lampu-lampu yang indah, seluruh rakyat ikut merayakan pesta awal dalam memenuhi ritual pengangkatan sang raja baru,

Pesta di adakan di halaman istana yang sangat luas, dengan berbagai hidangan yang sudah siap di sajikan seluruh tamu undangan pun sudah menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah di siapkan

istana sudah menyiapkan berbagai acara yang sangat meriah untuk malam hari ini mereka semua sedang bersiap untuk memulai pestanya, begitu pula dengan kyungsoo, ia sudah duduk di singgasananya di samping raja dan Ratu do, malam ini ia memakai hanbok dengan motif warna biru dipadu dengan putih gading yang sangat cantik, para tamu undangan pun dibuat takjub akan ketampanan sang calon raja, memang benar pangeran kyungsoo begitu indah seperti kabar yang beredar luas dan itu bukan lah bualan semata.

Pesta di buka dengan genderang tabuhan khas kerajaan, lalu ada beberapa sekumpulan penari perempuan yang kyungsoo tahu itu adalah para gisaeng yang di sewa kerajaan untuk menari di pesta malam ini, ya gisaeng seseorang yang bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur orang-orang yang membutuhkan hiburan atau menuntaskan gairah mereka. Mereka berparas sangat cantik dan anggun, memakai hanbok berwarna cerah dan menari dengan begitu indah, dan semua orang menikmati tarian yang sedang berlangsung.

saat tiba di tengah tarian itu, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang penari lagi dari arah belakang ia bukan wanita melainkan seorang laki-laki yang sungguh sangat tampan, memakai hanbok berwarna hitam berpadu dengan warna putih gading, dengan aksen bunga di bawah hanbok yang ia pakai, rambutnya hitam sehitam malam, tatapan matanya tajam bak pedang, lalu tatapan keduanya beradu sepersekian detik, dan kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kerasa saat itu juga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh namun sungguh menyenangkan saat ini, ia merasakan rasa rindu yang sedang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam malah nyatanya mencuat keluar dengan cepatnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa air matanya menetes saat melihat laki-laki didepannya ini, kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan-gerakan yang laki-laki itu lakukan, begitu kuat, keras, dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan, sangat indah bahkan sepertinya dewa sengaja menciptakan ia untuk menjadi seorang penari.

gerakan tarianya mampu menghipnotis seluruh mata yang memandang, tatapan tajam dan ekspresi penari itu tidak luput dari perhatian kyungsoo, ia merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya namun kyungsoo berfikir ia bahkan tidak pernah keluar istana sedetikpun bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Masih dengan kemelut di hari dan pikirannya ia bertanya kepada dayang shin yang berada tepat di belakangnya untuk mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu.

"Dayang shin, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu, aku tidak pernah mengetahui ada seorang penari yang begitu hebat"

"Ah, maaf tuanku, ia bernama kai ia adalah salah satu penari yang sangat terkenal di negeri ini, tariannya memang sudah terkenal di seluruh wilayah kerajaan karena ia begitu sangat indah dalam hal menari dan juga laki-laki itu adalah seorang gisaeng"

"Apa yang kau maksud dayang shin? gisaeng? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana mungkin ada gisaeng laki-laki disini, dan aku hanya tahu gisaeng adalah seorang wanita saja"

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyangka laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang gisaeng, tapi memang benar jika parasnya membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya,dan aura yang ia keluarkan memang sangat menawan, dan memikat bahkan sekarang kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhnya, ia merasakan ada gairah yang tiba-tiba membuncah ia sangat bingung terhadap dirinya mengapa ia begitu mengingkan laki-laki itu, ia ingin laki-laki itu mengisi dirinya dan bersama-sama menuju surga dunia.

kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sesuatu di balik pakaiannya bangun dam membuatnya malu karena ia terangsang hanya karena melihat gisaeng yang sedang menari.

Kyungsoo masih tetap mempertahankan tatapanya pada gisaeng itu ia paham benar bahawa instingnya tidaklah pernah salah, ia memang pernah melihat mata itu, mata yang tidak asing baginya, tapi siapa? Dan dimana? Apakah itu kim jongin? Tapi gisaeng itu bernama kai, bukan jongin, mata kim jongin sangat hangat pancaranya tidak setajam sang penari, masih dengan kemelut di pikirannya dan batinnya ia tak sadar hingga selesailah tarian yang ia saksikan, tepuk tangan riuh menggema di sana sebagai rasa kagum atas apa yang telah gisaeng itu tarikan, lalu ia pamit undur diri dan membungkukan dirinya di depan sang raja dan ratu, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat, seketika itu dunia kyungsoo seakan berhenti

hanya sekian detik tapi itu mampu membuat kyungsoo luluh seketika, ia merasakan dentuman yang sangat hebat di dirinya.

saat sang gisaeng undur diri, kyungsoo juga mengikuti turun dari singgasananya ia berlari hendak mencari sang gisaeng untuk memastikan hatinya lagi.

"Yang mulia kyungsoo, anda akan pergi kemana? Acara bahkan belum selesai yang mulia"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar dayang shin, aku akan kembali secepatnya"

kyungsoo turun dan mulai mencari sang penari di sekitar istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik yang terlewat begitu lambat bagi kyungsoo, udara yang dingin tak mempu membuat kyungsoo mengurangi sedikit pun kecepatan berlarinya untuk mencari sang lelaki pencuri hati.

setelah ia mengitari seluruh penjuru istana yang sungguh sangat luas, kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang mempunyai kaki kecil nan pendek sehingga ia susah berlari dengan cepat, beberapa kali ia mengumpat karena tersandung baju hanbok panjangnya, saat itu jantung kyungsoo dirasakan berdetak lebih cepat lagi seiring langkah kaki yang semakin cepat, mata bulatnya mencari di seluruh jalan yang ia lalui dan masih belum bisa menemukan sang penari tersebut.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal dan mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ia mulai memelankan laju kakinya, ia mngelap keringat yang meluncur turun di dahinya.

Akhirnya ia kini sudah berada pada taman belakang istana, taman kesukaan kyungsoo, di sana begitu tentang dan damai, ia akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya dengan lesu ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah batu besar yang menjadi hiasan di sana.

"Hhh ahhh, dimana dia? Dimana laki-laki itu? kenapa ia menghilang begitu cepat, jejaknya pun tida dapat ku lihat"

"Hey, apa kau mencariku?"

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan kyungsoo yang sedang beristirahat, suara laki-laki yang sangat jantan terdengar begitu berat dan sungguh sangat merdu di telinga kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia mencari arah sumber suara tadi.

disanalah, ia melihat laki-laki itu sedang berada diatas pohon yang dulu pernah kyungsoo panjat untuk keluar dari istana dan tersesat di hutan.

Kyungsoo terperanjat, ia benar-benar terpukau atas apa yang tengah matanya lihat.

Laki-laki itu, yang sedang ia cari sedari tadi, ya sang Gisaeng yang telah mencuri setiap poros dalam hati kyungsoo dalam gemulai tarianya.

Ia berada disana sedang duduk bersandar pada Batang besar sebuah pohon maple yang kini sudah mulai berubah daunya dari berwarna hijau kini telah mulai menguning dan memerah karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang.

Wajahnya bagaikan dewa yang turun dari langit,

Pahatan yang sangat sempurna itu dengan mata yang tajam bak mata pedang, dengan bibirnya yang tebal seperti buah peach, dan rahang yang sama tajamnya seperti pisau, dengan wajah yang datar ia menatap mata bulat kyungsoo dari atas pohon yang sedang ia duduki.

Tanpa sadar kyungsoo terdiam dan terpaku tatakala ia melihatnya, jantungnya seakan terkena gemuruh bak lautan yang terkena badai, mata bulatnya tidak bisa lepas dari sang objek dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya memanas sehingga ada rona samar kemerahan yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hey mengapa anda terdiam yang mulia?"

"Eh, a.. aku.. Maaf aku hanya"

"Hanya?"

"Aku Hanya.. Ak aku.. "

Bahkan kyungsoo tergugu tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun hanya karena telah bertatap muka dengan laki-laki ini. Rasanya ada sebuah kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, mungkin saat ini hewan-hewan kecil pun sedang tertawa karena melihat sang calon raja tidak beradaya hanya karena seorang gisaeng rendahan sepertinya.

Hup'

Dengan gerakan cepat sang gisaeng turun dari atas dahan pohon, bahkan cara dia turun pun begitu indah, seperti gerakan burung yang sedang terbang di langit begitu memukau, setidaknya seperti itu yang kyungsoo lihat saat ini.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu kini sudah ada di depanya dengan senyum yang manis dan aura yang berbeda, kini kyungsoo merasakan adanya hujaman yang terasa di sekitar tubuhnya, pening karena rasa yang tiba-tiba membuncah, rasa yang entah bahkan kyungsoo pun tidak paham, ia merasa bahagia, sangat. Seperti menemukan suatu cahayanya kembali, seperti menemukan sebuah jalan yang terang disaat hidupmu selama ini terlalu gelap dan tersesat.

"Yang mulia kyungsoo apa yang anda lakukan disini, dan sepertinya anda mencari saya?"

"Siapa dirimu?"

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang lawan bicaranya ,kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau"

Dengan senyum manisnya jongin membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo menuju kolam yang berada di taman istana. Ia duduk di batu dan masih terlihat senyum terpatri di wajah tampanya ia memandang kyungsoo dengan sangat hangat.

" hamba hanyalah seorang gisaeng yang istana pekerjakaan malam ini yang mulia, sebagai penari di pesta kali ini"

"Tidak, maksudku, ya Aku tau kau seorang gisaeng, tapi maksudku, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? "

"Ya namamu, siapa, namamu?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat tidak sabar saat ini, dunia berputar semakin cepat menurutnya, ia butuh jawaban atas pertanyaananya segera mungkin tapi sungguh laki-laki di depannya ini seakan-akan mempermainkan dirinya. Ia yakin kali ini hatinya tidaklah salah, ia yakin laki-laki di depannya adalah jongin, cinta masa kecilnya dulu.

Dengan mata yang menuntut jawaban ia segera mendekati sang penari itu, kini jarak diantara keduanya hanyalah sebatas satu langkah, dan saat itu ia melihat pancaran bulan terpantul indah di dalam mata kelam bak langit malam.

"Nama Hamba kim kai yang mulia pangeran"

"Kau kim kai?"

"Ya, dan hamba adalah seorang gisaeng"

"Tidak, kau pasti berbohong"

"Hamba tidak sedang berbohong yang mulia, bukankah tadi yang mulia melihat sendiri saya hanyalah seorang penari"

Kyungsoo sudah patah hatinya kini, ternyata ia salah mengenali orang, karena hatinya yang begitu mendamba akan sosok kim jongin.

"Ah, ya sepertinya aku memang salah telah mengenali seseorang, maaf kan diriku tuan kim, karena kupikir kau seseorang yang selama ini kucari, baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang"

Dengan lesu dan wajah yang menunduk, kyungsoo mundur perlahan dari hadapan laki-laki didepanya ini, ia merasakan dunianya kini telah hancur, cahaya yang tadi kyungsoo lihat nyatanya kini telah hilang kembali, dan hidupnya kini terasa menggelap saat ini. Serasa dewa benar-benar jahat kepada takdirnya yang tidak kunjungi membaik.

saat hendak berjalan menjauhi sang gisaeng tiba-tiba ia mendengar sang laki-laki berucap.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu , kau sekarang terlihat lebih tampan yang mulia pangeran"

Dan saat detik itu dunia kyungsoo berhenti seketika.

Ia membalikkan badanya dengan gerakan kaku, matanya membulat lebih, tubuhnya bergetar begitu mendengar ucapan sang lawan bicara.

"Kau apa? Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu tadi"

"Kau, semakin tampan yang mulia, dulu kau hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang cengeng dan manja, tapi kini kau adalah seorang calon raja"

Kai, sang gisaeng tersenyum begitu manisnya saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat batin kyungsoo meledak seketika. Seperti ada badai yang terjadi di sekitar dirinya kyungsoo merasakan kini ia telah porak-poranda akibat laki-laki ini.

Perlahan kyungsoo mendekat dan kembali menatap mata tajam sang gisaeng.

"Kim, kim jongin? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya, ini hamba kim jongin ya mulia"

Nafas kyungsoo serasa berhenti saat ini, jantungnya terasa jatuh ke kakinya saat ia mendengar apa yang gisaeng ini katakana, kim kai adalah kim jongin ya, kim jonginya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menjadi bayanganya di setiap detiknya, kim jongin-nya yang telah mengambil separuh hatinya, kim jongin-nya yang secara tidak langsung telah menjadi dunianya.

dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan cepat kyungsoo menubrukan dirinya pada tubuh jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya, ia mendekap tubuh kekar milik sang gisaeng, dengan nafas yang terburu dan dan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu deras bak hujan di awal musim, sang calon raja muda itu menangis terisak-isak seakan hidupnya sudah selesai, ia menangis pada pelukan sang kekasih hati, mencium aroma yang terhirup disana, mencengkeram dengan kuat baju sang gisaeng seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik, karena kini setelah bertahun-tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk merindu sosok didepannya ini sekarang telah berada pada pelukanya, ya hidupnya kini kembali dengan adanya laki-laki ini disini. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat bahagia karena kini kim jongin telah kembali, seperti ombak yang merindukan samudera kini akhirnya kyungsoo mendapatkan cintanya.

Masih dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar dan pelukan yang tak kunjung mengendur ia terbuai akan kehangatan sang laki-laki ini ,usapan yang ia rasakan di punggung dan belakang kepalanya sungguh membuat kyungsoo ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga.

"Hiks.. Kemana saja kau jongine, hiks.. Aku~ sungguh merindukan dirimu hiks"

"Hey kukira dengan seiring waktu yang mulia sudah tidak cengeng lagi dan berubah menjadi lelaki yang gagah , eyyy nyatanya ia masih menjadi seorang bocah cengeng yang seperti dulu, masih suka menangis heumm"

Usapan pada kepala kyungsoo masih ia berikan sebagai penenang bagi sang pangeran, rasa nyaman langsung menyeruak begitu saja dihati kim jongin, jauh di dalam dirinya ia pun begitu merindukan bocah kecil ini yang sekarang sudah akan menjadi seorang raja. Jongin tersenyum dibalik punggung kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka ia akan kembali bertemu dengan kyungsoo, karena sudah jelas status sosial yang begitu senggang yang memisahkan mereka sehingga tidak mungkin jongin dan kyungsoo bertemu kembali.

Ah entahlah takdir apa yang sedang terjadi ketika pihak istana mengundang dirinya untuk menjadi penari malam ini, ia benar-benar bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran kecilnya kembali.

Pada saat itu, tepat didepan sana ia melihatnya, pangerang kecilnya kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tampan, ah tapi tubuhnya masih cukup kecil dibandingkan dengan pria pada umumnya. Ia berada di sana, duduk disamping yang mulia raja, dengan wajah yang begitu tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan, ia tahu tatapan mata kyungsoo tidak lepas darinya, maka saat tiba dimana ia sudah selesai menari ia sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pangeran dan tersenyum lembut dengan maksud semoga ia mengingat dirinya.

Bak gayung bersambut ternyata sang pangeran masih mengingat dirinya, jongin benar-benar sangat bahagia kini ia dapat memeluk tubuh yang juga sama ia rindukan.

Setelah kembali dari melamunya kini jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan bermaksud untuk menenangkan sang pangeran.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuh di depannya kini Perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan wajah tampan kim jongin.

"Hiks.. Kau.. Darimana saja jongin.. Aku.. Aaku.. Ughhh.. Kau dasar lelaki jahat mengapa jongin, mengapa begitu sangat lama ketika kau menemuiku"

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembamnya, jongin lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut dan mencium Puncak kepala sang pangeran kesayanganya.

"Hey bukan begitu maksudku yang mulia, saya mempunyai alasan lain mengapa saya begitu sangat terlambat untuk kembali menemui pangeran. Kehidupan mengubah segalanya yang mulia. Kita begitu berbeda, kasta kita tidaklah sama. Itu yang membuat hamba selalu tidak berani menemui yang mulia pangeran, dan malam ini mungkin takdir kita telah dipertemukan kembali yang mulia"

Senyum terpatri jelas dan begitu manis dikedua belah bibir kim jongin, dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut ia menatap pangeran kecilnya ini yang masih berada di dekapannya.

Dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata kyungsoo menatap mata jongin, dan ia tidak melihat adanya kebohongan disana, lalu ia kembali memeluk sang pujaam hati dengan eratnya, mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang lawan bicara, kyungsoo benar-benar merasa hidupnya telah kembali, kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan kini telah mau menyambangi hidupnya lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi kim jongin, aku tidak peduli akan kasta yang ada, yang aku pentingkan saat ini adalah dirimu, oh sungguh aku begitu sangat merindukan mu"

"Hey, yang mulia akupun begitu, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi heum, kau kan akan menjadi seorang raja, seorang raja tidak boleh menangis seperti ini"

"Hiks.. Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis kim jongin, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus selalu menemui ku, tidak boleh tidak. Dan ayo ceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini, dan kau bahkan mengganti namamu menjadi kim kai"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang yang mulia, hamba tidak yakin anda mau mendengarkannya"

"Tidak, aku yakin aku mampu jonginie, aku punya banyak waktu"

"Tapi pestanya yang mulia"

"Masa bodoh dengan pesta itu kim jongin, aku hanya akan disini bersamamu"

Kyungsoo dan kekeras kepalanya tidak dapat dibantah sama sekali, maka jongin akan mengabulkan permintaan sang pangerannya ini.

"Baiklah hamba akan-"

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia kyungsoo~"

Ketika hendak memulai ceritanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari arah lain dan ternyata itu adalah dayang shin yang sedang mencari kyungsoo karena sang calon raja itu menghilang begitu saja saat pesta masih berlangsung.

"Hhh baiklah yang mulia jadi- kau sudah di cari oleh dayangmu itu, cepat kembalilah ke sana hingga pestanya selesai yang mulia "

"Tapi- jonginie.. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan dirimu hiks.. Tolong jangan pergi lagi, sudah cukup aku menanggung rindu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan kini, saat aku berhasil bertemu denganmu kau malah akan pergi denga secepat ini"

"Hey, sudahlah kubilang apa tentang raja tidak boleh menangis heum"

"Tapi.. Kau akan pergi lagi, dan pasti tidak akan menemui ku lagi kan"

Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa kini hidupnya akan kembali gelap dan suram seperti sedia kala, ia benar-benar lelah atas semuanya. Maka dari itu ia kembali memeluk jongin dan memerangkapnya dalam dekapannya, berharap semoga jongin tidak akan pergi lagi, karena kyungsoo sudah merasa ia mnemukan kembali inti dari hatinya kini.

"Tidak yang mulia, hamba tidak akan menghilang lagi, hamba janji"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu yang mulia, bagaimana jika kita setiap tanggal 13 pada setiap bulannya mari kita bertemu di sungai gyongho, disana hamba akan menunggu yang mulia, kita akan bertemu di sebuah pondok yang saya bangun di sekitar sungai itu yang mulia"

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang pagi kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan senyum manis terlukis di bibir hatinya, tentu saja ia mau bertemu kembali dengan kim jongin, dia adalah Cinta pertama kyungsoo dan dengan bahagianya kini ia kembali setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya Hatinya sudah menemukan kembali cintanya yang pergi.

Dengan satu kecupan yang jongin berikan di dahi sang pangeran ia langsung pergi berlari menuju pohon maple di sudut taman, lalu ia memanjatnya dan sebelum melompat turun untuk pergi jongin menyempatkan untuk sekali lagi memandang wajah pangeran ke sayanganya ini dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu ia pun melompat turun melewati tembok istana dan menghilang di kegelapan malam itu.

"Yang mulia pangeran kyungsoo hhh~ akhirnya hamba hhh~ menemukan anda yang mulia, saya mencari anda dimanapun hhh.. Kini sudah saatnya anda kembali ke dalam pesta yang mulia, karena akan segera selesai"

"Baiklah dayang shin, aku akan kembali"

Dengan senyum yang terpatri apik di bibirnya ia berjalan menjauhi taman dan pergi menuju pestq, dalam hatinya kyungsoo berbunga-bunga karena kini hidupnya tidak segelap dulu, kini ia menemukan cintanya kembali.

' _Tapi sang calon raja tidaklah tau apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, sang calon raja tidaklah tau takdir apa yang sedang menghampiri karena dewa tidaklah begitu saja memberikan kebahagiaan'_

Kini tibalah hari dimana kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan, kala matahari sudah berganti bulan ia berada di taman belakang istana dan akan memanjat pohon maple untuk menemui kim jongin

Pelan ia berjalan menembus hutan yang gelap, dengam berbekal satu buah lentera di tangan kyungsoo menyusuri jalan di sana, tak ada rasa takut yang muncul, hanya rasa bahagia karena ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya yang sudah ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya kyungsoo mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi air yang bergemrisik di depannya dan itu menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai di sungai, ia berjalan menyusuri dan kim jongin sedang menunggu dirinya, duduk di atas batu dengan begitu indahnya kala sinar rembulan bulan Purnama terpancar apik dan mengenai wajah pahatan asli dari dewa. Disana, laki-laki itu tersenyum manis kepada kyungsoo, dan saat itu pula kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya berhenti berhembus.

Dengan berjalan Perlahan kyungsoo mendekati jongin yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar itu, dan menempatkan dirinya di sisi sang penari, ia memandang wajah gagah disebelahnya ini, dengan sangat takjub, bagaimana tidak setelah bertahun-tahun tidak kembali bertemu kini jongin berubah menjadi laki-laki yang begitu gagah dan tampan, kyungsoo seakan tercekat karena melihat bagaimana tubuh indah yang dimiliki kim jongin, punggung yang dulunya kecil dan sempit kini berubah menjadi bahu yang tegap dan bidang, yang pastinya akan terasa sangat nyaman.

"Suka dengan apa yang anda lihat yang mulia?"

"Ya jongin, tampan, kau sangat tampan"

Jawaban polos yang diberikan kyungsoo nyatanya malah membuat kim jongin tertawa dengan sangat renyah,

"Eyy anda tidak sedang menggoda hamba kan yang mulia, tapi aku memang tampan dari kecil"

"Isshh kau malah menyombongkan dirimu"

"Hamba hanya bersikap jujur yang mulia"

Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua anak adam berbeda kasta itu, mereka melihat pantulan indah sinar bulan Purnama di dalam air sungai yang jernih, keheningan ini begitu indah, kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia hanya karena ada kim jongin di sisinya.

"Disini dingin yang mulia, mari kita pindah ke dalam pondok yang hamba buat"

"Eung.. Apakah jauh?"

"Kenapa memangnya yang mulia?"

"Jonginie~ aku lelah sudah berjalan jauh dari istana ke sini dan kau meminta ku untuk berjalan lagi? Dasar kejam"

"Haha mengapa calon rajaku ini begitu manja hmm?? Tidak ada raja yang mengeluh lelah hanya karena berjalan dari hutan menuju sungai yang mulia"

"Ishh kau tidak tahu ya aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa kelelahan"

Dengan mencibikan bibirnya karena perkataan jongin kyungsoo pergi begitu saja turun dari Batu dalam keadaan kesal, ia memang calon raja tapi berjalan jauh saat tengah malam sungguh melelahkan dan sedikit menakutkan bukan, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengeluh sedikit

"Hey anda mau kemana yang mulia, nanti anda bisa tersesat, memangnya anda tahu jalan menuju pondok itu"

"Diamlah jongin ayo segera tunjukkan dimana jalanya, dasar laki-laki kejam"

Jongin tersenyum simpul karena sifat kyungsoo, ternyata ia masihlah bocah kecil seperti dulu, lalu ia melangkah cepat menuju sang pangerannya yang sedang merajuk. Ia berjalan di belakang sang pangeran dengan senyum yang masih berhias di bibirnya, sejujurnya ia juga benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok didepannya ini, tapi kehidupan membuat semuanya begitu sulit, dan akhirnya malam itu ia berhasil masuk dan menemui sang pangeran yang kini telah berubah begitu tampan dan cantik, pipinya masih se tembam dulu, matanya juga masih secerah dulu, ah, sikapnya juga tidak berubah setelah tahun-tahun berlalu.

Dengan cepat jongin berjalan mendahului kyungsoo dan berlutut di depan kyungsoo menawarkan punggungnya untuk kyungsoo.

"Hey yang mulia, naiklah ke punggung hamba, tidak mungkin hamba membiarkan yang mulia berjalan untuk menuju ke pondok, ayo cepatlah naik sebelum malam semakin larut"

"Benarkah? Bolehkah? Apa tidak berat?"

"Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak memaksa"

Lalu dengan senyum yang manis kyungsoo mendekati jongin dan

'Hup

Ia langsung naik ke punggung lebar itu, dengan mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher sang pujaan hati, dengan kepalanya yang ia senderkan di perpotongan leher jongin dan mencium aroma pinus disana,

Ahhh benar-benar menenangkan,

Jantung kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat ini kedua kalinya ia merasakan pungung ini dulu, waktu kecil punggung ini sudah cukup kokoh daripada punggungnya dan sekarang kini lebih terasa kokoh dan sangat keras, tetapi begitu nyaman dan hangat, bahkan kyungsoo rela tertidur di sana daripada tidur di atas ranjang miliknya di istana.

Berjalan beberapa menit melewati beberapa pohon yang rindang di bawah cahaya kemerlip bintang dan sinar bulan Purnama yang jatuh di sekitar sungai membuat suasana di sana benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, begitu tenang dan indah, jangan lupakan kunang-kunang yang ikut menyinari jalan mereka di kegelapan.

"Hey yang mulia, jangan tertidur kita sudah akan sampai, anda bisa beristirahat disana heumm"

"Eunggg aku tidak tidur jonginie aku hanya sedang merasakan bahagia"

"Eh bahagia? Mengapa?"

"Bahagia karena aku disini bersamamu, dan menikmati semua ini denganmu, kurasa hidupku telah kembali sempurna jongin"

Kyungsoo berbicara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin mengusakan kepalanya pada leher jongin, nafas hangatnya menyapaleher jongin dan itu membuat bulu kuduk jongin meremang, ia harus tetap berfikir positif pada malam ini, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan atau semacamnya karena ia ingin menjaga sang pangeran kesayanganya ini.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai pada gubuk yang di buat jongin, ia membuat gibuk itu untuk istirahat dirinya jika ia lelah atau sekedar tidur di sana karena ia suka ketenangan.

Gubuk yang tidak terlalu luas hanya mempunyai dua ruangan yang satu berisi kamar yang dan satu ruangan sebagai dapur atau ruang bersantai.

Dengan pelan ia menurunkan kyungsoo pada gendonganya dan mendudukan pangeran manjanya ini dengan pelan di beranda depan gubuknya.

Dia mendudukan dirinya disamping sang pangeran dan mengusap pelan pipi tembam laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini.

"Gubukmu sangat nyaman, disini sangat indah jongin, seperti rumah bukan seperti gubuk yang kupikir"

"Tapi hamba lebih suka menyebutnya dengan sebutan gubuk yang mulia"

"Kau terlalu merendah jongin, hey ceritakan padaku mengapa selama ini kau menghilang dan tidak pernah menemui diriku, dasar lelaki kejam"

Kyungsoo memcibikan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan mata yang memicing ke arah jongin, meminta penjelasannya.

Bukanya takut, jongin malah tertawa gemas karena melihat pangeran kesayanganya ini bertingkah sangat menggemaskan dan manis seperti bocah kecil, ya setelah bertahun-tahun ternyata ia tidak berubah, masih seperti anak kecil yang dulu ia tolong di hutan.

Dengan mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya dan mengusak puncuk kepala pangeran kyungsoo ia mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama ini. Dan waktu-waktu yang telah ia habiskan. Mulailah kisah yang akan jongin ceritakan

"Dulu saat kita terakhir berpisah di depan gerbang istana hamba pulang ke rumah hamba, disana hamba melihat kedua orangtua hamba sedang diseret oleh pereman yang menagih hutang kedua orangtua hamba"

Dengan masih mendengarkan cerita dari jongin kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada pangkuan jongin ia memandang jongin dari bawah dan sungguh jongin beribu kali lebih tampan saat ini. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di sana sambil memegang tangan jongin dan menempatkan tanganya di atas perutnya sambil mengelus pelan.

"Lalu karena keadaan yang memaksa akhirnya hamba dijadikan jaminan untuk keselamatan kedua orangtua hamba yang mulia, akhirnya hamba di serahkan pada preman tersebut, oleh mereka hamba akan di jual pada saudagar kaya raya dari cina yang sedang berada di kerajaan ini, tetapi saat perjalanan di hutan rombongan kami di serang oleh hewan buas, dan saat itu hamba lari ke tengah hutan tanpa sadar hamba terperosok masuk ke dalam jurang dan jatuh ke sungai, lalu setelah hamba tidak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba hamba sudah berada di rumah seorang gisaeng, disanalah saya dibesarkan oleh nyonya choi, ia adalah pemilik rumah bordir tersebut, saya disana dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan dan-"

"Tunggu jonginie, kau bekerja di rumah bordir apakah kau menjadi umm.. Itu.. "

"Maksudmu aku menjadi seorang pemuas nafsu begitu?"

"Eung ya.. "

Dengan wajah polosnya kyungsoo bertanya kepada jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka, ia sudah menyangka kyungsoo akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu tidak yang mulia, ya memang hamba bekerja disana tapi hamba hanya sebagai pelayan dan saya di asuh oleh gisaeng-gisaeng disana, saya di ajarkan menari dan bersikap kepada seorang pelanggan, bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu pangeranku"

"Ahhh kukira kau seperti gisaeng lainya"

"Hmm ya hamba akui banyak dari laki-laki atau perempuan yang meminta hal itu, tetapi hamba menolaknya, hamba hanya penari disana tidak lebih, itu saja. lalu hari itu tiba dimana ada undangan dari istana dan saya pikir saat itulah kesempatan saya untuk menemui anda yang mulia"

Sambil menatap kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi sang pangeran, kyungsoo hanya bisa memerah akan perlakuan jongin terhadapnya kini jelas sudah semuanya, kini ia tahu alasan mengapa jongin tidak menemui dirinya selama ini. Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena jonginya kini berada disampingnya.

"Hey yang mulia, sepertinya malam telah sangat larut, mari kita pulang, jika esok pagi dayang anda tidak menemukan anda di istana pasti seluruh orang akan panik"

"Tidak mau jonginiee aku masih ingin disini bersamamu"

Kyungsoo semakin mengusakan wajahnya di perut jongin ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kim jongin, ia takut jika esok hari jongin pergi lagi dan menghilang.

"Hamba janji, hamba akan selalu menemui yang mulia, bagaimana bila setiap malam kita akan bertemu di luar istana heum? Saya akan menunggu yang mulia di hulu sungai seperti tadi"

"Kau janji?"

"Laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya yang mulia"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu"

Lalu mereka pergi dari gubuk kim jongin dan mulai berjalan menuju istana, karena sudah larut malam kyungsoo mulai mengantuk, karena tidak tahan melihat pangeran kesayanganya ini akhirnya jongin menggendong kyungsoo

Setelah berjalan hingga beberapa menit sampailah mereka pada batas pagar istana, ia membangunkan kyungsoo yang tertidur di pundaknya.

"Pangeran, yang mulia pangeran kyungso, bangunlah kita sudah sampai, saatnya kau kembali"

"Eunggh... Jonginie.."

"Bukalah matamu, ayo hamba akan membantu anda untuk memanjat pohon itu dan mengantar anda"

"Baiklah jongin, aku akan kembali, tapi kau harus berjanji padaki, besok kita akan bertemu kembali, jika tidak aku akan benar-benar sangat marah padamu"

"Hamba janji, ayo sekarang masuklah, malam semakin larut"

Lalu dengan bantuan jongin kyungsoo menaiki pagar pembatas dan melompat ke dahan pohon untuk turun kebawah,tetapi sebelum itu ia menyempatkan untuk melempar senyum terbaliknya pada lelaki di bawahnya itu.

"Selamat malam jonginee, sampai jumpa lagi"

"Selamat malam yang mulia, tidurlah dengan nyenyak"

"Euungg"

Ditandai dengan anggukan dari kyungsoo ia lalu perlahan turun dari dahan pohon dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya, begitu pula jongin kembali ke rumah bordir yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Pada pagi hari kyungso di bangunkan oleh dayang shin ia berkata kyungsoo harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan dengan sang calon istrinya yaitu putre lee yang nantinya akan menjadi calon ratunya,

Semalam kyungsoo benar-benar melupakan akan hal ini, ia lupa jika kyungsoo sudah di jodohkan dan akan segera menikah dengan seorang puteri dari kerajaan lain.

Dengan bimbang ia akhirnya bersiap diri untuk menemui sang calon mempelai.

Kini kyungsoo sudah berada di sebuah ruang pertemuannya dengan sang calon ratunya,

Seorang gadis yang cukup cantik telah duduk didepannua, dengan hanbok berwarna merah jambu dipadukan dengan rambutnya yang terkepang rapi dengan cantik.

Sebagai rasa hormat kyungsoo tersenyum tipis padanya, ia sangat menghormati orang lain, bahkan gadis didepanya ini sekalipun.

"Perkenalkan hamba putri lee soohyun yang mulia"

"Saya pangeran do kyungso, senang dapat mengenal dirimu Putri lee"

Lalu pertemuan itu berlanjut hingga siang hari, pangeran kyungsoo mengantar putri lee berkeliling mengitari istananya yang kelak akan ia tempati, setelah selesai semuanya kini saat sore hari putri lee pamit undur diri akan pulang ke kerajaannya, dan kyungsoo akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena ia tidak harus menemani sang putri hingga malam hari, karena nanti saat malam hari ia akan menemui kim jongin

Kyungsoo dan kim jongin selalu bertemu setiap malamnya mereka akan kembali ke istana pada pukul dini hari, sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya mereka selalu bertemu diam-diam seperti ini. Dan kyungsoo tidak sadar mereka telah jatuh Cinta terlalu dalam, mereka bercerita tentang apapun, dari kegiatan kyungsoo dan jongin masing-masing menceritakan hal-hal kecil yang mereka alami hari itu.

Termasuk kyungsoo yang akan di jodohkan dengan puteri lee yang menjadi calon permaisuri dari kyungsoo, malam itu kyungsoo menangis terisak semakin dalam di dada kim jongin, ia tidak mencintai sang puteri, ia tidak ingin menikahi gadis itu, kyungsoo mengungkapkan bahwa ia jatuh Cinta kepada jongin, dan jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka menjalin suatu hubungan terlarang yang jelas akan di tentang oleh semua orang di negeri ini, dan kyungsoo berniat ingin melarikan dirinya bersama kim jongin, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena itu akan membuat istana dan kerajaan menjadi kacau balau jika calon rajanya yang beberapa waktu lagi akan segera diangkat menjadi raja mengilang dan tidak dapat ditemukan. Akhirnya kyungsoo mencoba mengalah dan menerima nasehat dari jongin.

Pada bulan selanjutnya terjadilah sebuah pertunangan antara putera mahkota dan puteri lee, berita tersebut tersebar luas ke seluruh antero kerajaan dan hingga ke kerajaan tetangga pun tahu akan hal ini, seharusnya kabar ini menjadi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kyungsoo karena sebentar lagi ia akan di angkat sebagai raja. Tetapi karena hatinya tidak memilih jalan ini, ia hanya ingin kim jongin, ia tidak ingin kedudukan jika ia harus kehilangan kim jongin. Dan jongin pun merasa begitu sedih karena pangeran kesayanganya ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya, ya jongin sadar diri siapa dirinya, ia hanyalah seorang penari dirumah bordir dan seorang gisaeng rendahan tidak seperti kyungsoo sang calon raja di kerajaan joseon ini.

Kini keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar di gubuk kim jongin, mereka berpelukan dengan begitu hangatnya dan sangat erat, enggan melepaskan diri dari sang lengan pasangan, karena ini sungguh sangat nyaman

Hari sudah tengah malam dan ternyata hujan sedang mengguyur dengan derasnya, petir menari begitu cepat di langit malam ini, dan angin bertiup begitu kencangnya, ah badai sedang melanda, seperti apa yang sedang kyungsoo rasakan saat ini, ia gundah akan nasibnya kelak, ia mencintai kim jongin, namun disisi lain ia harus menikahi gadis lain dan menjadi seorang raja.

"Heyy tidur lah heum, besok pagi baru kita pulang badai semakin kuat diluar sana. Ayo pejamkan matamu yang mulia"

"Jongin.. Ayo bawa aku pergi hiks.. Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, hanya dirimu bukan ora lain"

"Hey seorang raja tidak boleh mengeluh, kau ingat apa pesanku saat saat dulu kita pertama kali bertemu di hutan? Kau harus menjadi raja yang kuat untuk rakyatmu"

"Ta.. Tapi jonginie hikss.. "

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jongin ia menangis tersedu-sedu kala itu, seirama dengan derasnya hujan di luar sana. Bahkan hujan pun akan kalah menyedihkan daripada tangis seorang do kyungsoo.

"Anda tahu yang mulia, dewa mempunyai rahasia yang luar biasa, ia menciptakan manusia dengan membawa takdir masing-masing, dan takdir anda adalah menjadi seorang raja, hamba adalah seorang penari, itu semua sudah tertulis kala dulu kita terlahir"

"Jongin apa kau tidak mencintai ku"

Dengan tatapan mata yang sayu kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan penuh tanya.

"Hamba sangat mencintai anda yang mulia, lebih dari apapun didunia ini, percayalah"

Cup'

Satu kecupan jongin berikan di bibir manis sang pangeran, saat jongin hendak melepas kecupan di bibir kyungsoo, ia malah menahan leher jongin agar terus mencium dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dari kecupan kecil itu kini menjadi semakin dalam dan menjadi lumatan yang indah dan basah, kini keduanya larut dalam nikmat bibir sang kekasih hati, lidah kim jongin kini sudah masuk ke dalam mulut kyungsoo dan mencicipi hangatnya rasa disana, mencoba menarik lidah kyungsoo untuk ikut bertarung disana, lumatan, hisapan dan gigitan mengiringi keduanya, hingga dengan perlahan jongin sudah menumpukan dirinya di atas tubuh kyungsoo, ia menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kekar, di bawah sana kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat sangat indah, mata sayunya karena sehabis menangis pipinya yang diliputi rona kemerahan dan bibirnya yang tebal kini menjadi semakin indah karena ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintai mu do kyungsoo"

"Aku lebih mencintai mu kim jongin"

jongin kembali merunduk dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya itu, mencium lebih keras dan dalam, kini sudah tidak ada lagi kelembutan di sana, yang ada hanya keras dan dalam semua rasa yang bertanam dalam hati keduanya kini melebur menjadi satu, kegundahan yang telah bersarang kini hanyut dalam hawa nafsu, dengan perlahan jongin melepaskan ikatan tali hanbok yang di pakai kyungsoo, mulai dari lapisan-lapisan luarnya dan setelah sampai pada lapisan terakhir jongin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kyungsoo dengan mata yang kalut akan gairah.

"Yang mulia Kyungsoo, anda bisa mundur jika tidak ingin, kita bisa menghentikannya saat ini"

"Ti.. Tidak jongin, lan.. Lanjutkan saja, aku percaya padamu"

"Karena setelah ini hamba tidak akan bisa berhenti yang mulia do kyungsoo"

"Aku menyerahkan diriku padamu kim jongin, lakukanlah"

Dengan sudah mendapatkan ijin dari kyungsoo jongin mulai kembali melucuti pakaian yang di gunakan kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melepaskan pakaian kim jongin dan kini dada bidang dengan otot yang sempurna terlihat jelas di matanya, kyungsoo menatap dengan mata yang berbinar kini ia dapat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh kim jongin, ia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu dan memberikan ciuman lembut disana, mulai menghisapnya dengan lembut yang jelas akan meninggalkan jejak.

"Yang mulia, kau ternyata cukup liar heum, dimana kyungsoo-ku yang polos dan cengeng?"

"Tubuhmu indah, sangat, aku benar-benar menyukainya jongin, dan asal kau tau aku tidak hanya membaca buku tentang ilmu bumi tapi buku tentang hubungan intim pun pernah kubaca"

"Ternyata pangeran tak sepolos yang hamba kira"

"Eungh...aku hanya mencoba instingku saja kim"

tanpa basa basi lagi Jongin melepaskan celana terakhir yang kyungsoo gunakan, sekarang terlihatlah kejantanan sang pangeran, dengan sedikit cairan yang sudah keluar dari lubang penisnya, jongin menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan dan mulai mencium bau khas yang menguar dari sana, tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia segera memasukan kejantanan mungil itu pada mulut hangatnya, kyungsoo merasa dirinya terbang menuju nirwana kala jongin mengisapnya dengan sangat kuat, gigitan-gigitan kecil jongin berikan di sana, lidahnya ia tarikan di sekitar lubang penis sang calon raja joseon itu,tangan kim jongin ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua buah kejantanan kyungsoo.

"Akhhhh... Aghhhhh"

Kyungsoo memekik dan tersedak air liurnya sendiri tatakala merasakan rangsang yang sangat dahsat pada pusat tubuhnya, ia pening karena gairah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Hawa dingin dari badai di luar sana tak mampu menembus tubuh keduanya. Hanya panas yang menyelimuti pergumulan dua manusia beda kasata tersebut.

"Jongh... Ahhhh.. "

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua buah zakar kyungsoo kini tangan panas jongin merambat menuju bagian atas tubuh kyungsoo, dan berhenti di pucuk nipple kyungsoo, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi dada kyungsoo dan mencubit nipple kyungsoo.

Geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, kyungsoo mencengkeram tanganya pada bantal di bawah kepalanya, lalu jemari jongin menuju mulut kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut belahan bibir itu

"Buka mulutmu kyung, dan kulumlah"

Dengan perintah itu, kyungsoo langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengulum dua buah jari jongin yang tengah melecehkan mulutnya itu, jongin masih bermain pada kejantanan kyungsoo di bawah sana, dan dirasakannya kini penis itu mulai membesar dan ia yakin beberapa saat lagi pasti kyungsoo akan sampai pada puncaknya, dengan cepat ia memompa mulutnya disana, menyedotnya lebih keras lagi.

"Anghhh arghh jo.. Jonginahh akuuhh hampir... Ahhhh"

Di tandai dengan jeritan kyungsoo tersemburlah sprema sang pangeran yang langsung ditelan oleh jongin, kini kyungsoo terengah karena setelah merasakan klimaksnya.

Lalu jemari jongin yang tadi dikulum oleh kyungsoo ia usapkan di sekitar lubang senggama kyungsoo, ia mulai membuka kaki kyungsoo lebih lebar lagi agar lebih mudah dalam memasukan jarinya ke dalam sana, setelah satu jarinya masuk ia lalu menambahnya dengan dua jarinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memekik kaget karena ada benda asing yang memasuki lubang bawahnya, dan jongin dengan lihainya menusukkan jari-jarinya ke sana dan dirasa sudah cukup lebar jongin mengocok kejantananya sendiri bermaksud untuk menyiapkannya dalam menusuk lubang senggama kyungsoo, ia memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum yang manis. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan kyungsoo.

"Ini akan terasa sakit kyungsoo, kau boleh mencakar diriku atau menjambak rambutku atau lukai aku semaumu sayang"

Dengan menyematkan satu kecupan lembut di kening sang pangeran kini jongin mulai memasukan kejantanannya di sana, dan

'Jleb

"Akhhhh!!!... sa sakit jongin.. Arghh sungguh perih hiks.. "

"Cakar aku sayangku, lakukan apapun semaumu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya heum, nanti akan terasa nikmat pada akhirnya"

"Baik.. Baiklah jongine aku percaya padamu"

Kecupan hangat ia berikan pada kedua mata kyungsoo dan bibirnya lalu

Jongin mulai menusukan kejantananya dilubang kyungsoo dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat keduanya hanyut dalam aliran nafsu yang begitu hebat.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Suara kulit beradu begitu nyaring di telinga, bahkam jika hewan yang mendengar pun pasti akan merasakan hawa yang sedang terjadi di dalam gubuk itu.

"Anggghhh... Hhhh ssssss... Jonginnhhhh"

"Ya yang mulia.. "

Dengan terus menusukan penisnya ke lubang kyungsoo jongin turut mencium bibir kyungsoo tak kalah hebatnya dengan gerakan pinggulnya, kenikmatan telah menjalar disetiap sel tubuh mereka, nafas beradu keringat menyatu dan tubuh bersatu. Cinta yang begitu besar telah mengalahkan akal sehat.

"Ahhh nikmat... Jong ahhhh ahhhh, akuhh sampai kim jongin... "

"Bersama sayangku"

Beberapa tusukan lagi jongin berikan di sana, kini ia merasakan penisnya semakin menegang dan membesar pertanda ia akan segera sampai pada puncaknya.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Arghhhhh... Jongin"

Akhirnya jeritan keduanya menjadi tanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing dengan nafas yang masih memburu jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut, sosok pangeran kecilnya yang sangat ia Cintai kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dengan wajah sehabis orgasme kyungsoo terlihat begitu cantik.

"Hhhhh.. Terima kasih yang mulia, kau sangat hebat"

"Kau juga jongin, dan jangan memanggil diriku dengan yang mulia panggil aku dengan namanku saja"

"Ya sayangku, sekarang tidur lah besok aku akan mengantarkan dirimu kembali ke istana"

"Eumm, baiklah jonginie, selamat malam, dan aku mencintaimu"

"Aku pun mencintamu kyungsoo"

Satu ciuman lembut jongin berikan di kening kyungsoo yang kini sudah mulai masuk ke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Dua anak adam itu tidak tahu takdir apa yang sedang berjalan mendekat, dewa tidaklah sebaik apa yang manusia kira.

Pagipun datang dan fajar sudah menyingsing, badaipun sudah berlalu ,mereka sudah pulang dari gubuk kim jongin dan kini mereka sudah sampai pada tembok pembatas istana yang baisa kyungsoo gunakan untuk kabur dari istana dan menemui jongin pada malam hari.

"Jongin, apakah malam nanti kita akan bertemu kembali?"

"Tentu sayangku, aku akan menunggu mu di tempat yang sama"

Keesokan paginya kyungsoo berada di dalam kamar nya sedang membersihkan dirinya dan tepat saat telah selesai dayang shin masuk untuk memberi tahu kyunhsoo bahwa putri soohyun sudah berada diistana karena mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal di sana hingga ritual pengangkatan kyungsoo menjadi Raja terlaksana

Hari telah berlalu, bulan sudah bertambah, dan pengangkatan kyungsoo menjadi raja pun semakin dekat, kyungsoo dan kim jongin selalu bertemu setiap malamnya, mereka selalu menghabiskan malam dengan pergumulan yang panas dan hebat, kyungsoo selalu terbangun dengan tubuh yang hangat hanya terbungkus oleh tubuh lain yang juga sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya. Setiap malam mereka bercinta dengan penuh kasih, kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia akan hal ini. Jongin selalu memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan sangat baik dan lembut, itulah yang membuat kyungsoo semakin mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sudah 3 bulan lamanya putri soohyun berada di sana dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama pangeran kyungsoo, namun ia merasakan calon suaminya itu tidak tertarik dengan dirinya ,ya memang pangeran kyungsoo sangat sopan dan memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik ,tapi ia tidak pernah menatap matanya dengan lembut atau dengan perasaan cinta, putri soohyun tahu bahwa pangeran kyungsoo menyimpan sesuatu dibalik sikapnya yang tenang , Ia tahu ada yang tidak benar dengan pangeran kyungsoo, maka ia sudah bertekad akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pangerannya itu.

Saat pagi tiba kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit lalu ada gejolak yang timbul di perutnya. Berjalan tertatih keluar menuju tempat pemandian di samping kamarnya ia lalu ia memuntahkan segera apa yang ada.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.. Uhukk uhukk"

Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring disana, dengan wajah yang pucat dan nafas yang tidak teratur kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya dewa, apa yang terjadi uh.. tubuhku sangat lemas"

Dan pada saat itu dayang shin masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo bermaksud untuk mengantarkan sarapan paginya. Saat melihat sang pangeran terlihat begitu pucat dan keadaannya yang begitu kacau dayang shin lalu mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Yang mulia, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa anda terlihat begitu pucat? Apakah anda sakit?"

"Uhh ya kurasa begitu dayang shin, bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum?"

"Ya baiklah yang mulia"

Dayang shin mengambilkan segelas minuman dan memeberikannya kepada kyungsoo, setelah meminumnya dayang shin memberikan kyungsoo sup ayam gingseng untuk menu sarapan paginya kali ini. Saat hendak mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan kepada mulutnya, dan baru dua sendok yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya ia merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan isinya kembali.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.. Hoek.. Uuhh perutku, dayang shin"

"Ya dewa! Yang mulia, anda tidak apa-apa, mari saya bantu berbaring dan istirahat lah dulu di ranjang , sebaiknya saya panggilkan tabib istana yang mulia, saya akan segera kembali"

Setelah dayang shin selesai membantu kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring dan membersihkan bekas piring makanan kyungsoo ia segera bergegas pergi, tidak lama setelahnya dayang shin datang bersama tabib istana dan sang raja do.

"Periksalah dengan benar apa yang terjadi tabib zhang, aku benar-benar mencemaskan anakku"

"Ya yang mulia, dan sebaiknya yang mulia dan dayang-dayang untuk menunggu di depan pintu karena saya akan segera memeriksa kondisi dari yang mulia pangeran"

Setelah semua orang keluar dan hanya kyungsoo dan tabib yang masih tinggal,

Ia memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget karena mengetahui sesuatu yang sungguh akan membuat jantung siapapun berhenti berdetak. Dengan tatapan kagetnya ia menatap kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik. Melihat gelagat aneh dari sang tabib kyungsoo lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, mengapa ia begitu pucat setelah memeriksanya.

"Tabib zhang apa.. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Mengapa wajah anda begitu pucat?"

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia, ini benar-benar mengejutkan"

"Katakanlah apa yang terjadi tabib zhang, apakah aku mempunyai penyakit yang mematikan?"

"Tidak yang mulia hanya saja.. Anda..

Anda.. "

"Cepat katakanlah tabib zhang, apa yang terjadi"

Dengan mengehla nafasnya tabib zhang memandang kyungsoo dengan wajah pucatnya, ia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dengan hangatnya.

"Anda sedang mengandung yang mulia, ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuh anda"

Deg'

Saat itu juga kyungsoo merasakan dunia berhenti, nafsnya tercekat,

matanya membulat dengan sempurna, keringat dingin pun muncul ia tergugu atas apa yang telah ia dengar beberapa saat tadi. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan tabib zhang.

"Ta.. Tapi aku.. Aku laki-laki tabib zhang, bagaimana bisa aku.. Aku hamil, maksudku bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai bayi di dalam perutku, itu tidak mungkin"

Dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya, tabib zhang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Engaku diberikan sebuah anugerah yang mulia pangeran, ya bayi ini adalah hadiah dari sang dewa, anda adalah salah satu laki-laki yang beruntung, karena anda dapat mengandung, dan kini siapapun ayah dari bayi ini harus segera diberi tahu yang mulia, raja do tidak akan membiarkan anaknya hamil tanpa seorang suami, apalagi anda akan segera dinobatkan sebagai raja berikutnya yang mulia"

"Tapi.. Aku. Tabib zhang aku masih tidak percaya bahwa di dalam sini ada janin yang sedang tumbuh"

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih terlihat datar tetapi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya, ia bahagia sungguh karena ini adalah buah cintanya dengan kim jongin, bayi ini adalah bayinya, bayi mereka.

"Yang mulia, jika boleh hamba tahu, siapa laki-laki yang sudah membuat anda mengandung?"

"Dia adalah Cinta pertamaku tabib zhang"

Senyum tabib zhang masih tertata apik di bibirnya, ia melihat sang calon rajanya kini benar-benar tengah jatuh Cinta

"Baiklah yang mulia, saya akan memanggil raja do"

"Ya tabib zhang"

Lalu sang raja sudah berada di dalam kamar kyungsoo bersama dengan sang ibu ratu dan tentu saja puteri soohyun, mereka menunggu tabib zhang untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya tengah di alami oleh pangeran kyungsoo

"Yang mulia rajaku, dan ibu ratu juga puteri soohyun, saya akan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada paduka yang mulia kyungsoo

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap tabib zhang dengan penuh harap, semoga saja apa yang akan di beritahukan adalah kabar yang baik.

"Yang mulia pangeran kyungsoo sedang mengandung raja do"

Deg'

"Apaa.. Apa kau bilang tabib shin? Jangan bercanda ini.. Itu tidaklah lucu!"

Perasaan ketiganya terasa diaduk-aduk hingga ingin rasanya memecahkan kepala mereka, sang raja sudah pucat pasi begitu pula sang Ratu yang sekarang kini sedang menitikan air matanya, lalu keadaan pitri soohyun tidaklah jauh berbeda. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka rahasia yang ingin ia ketahui malah membuat dirinya kaget bukan main.

"Hamba mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya rajaku, bagaimana bisa hamba mengabarkan suatu kebohongan yang mulia, dan janin yang ada di dalam tubuh yang mulia pangeran kyungsoo sudah berusia 3 minggu"

"APA KAU GILA KYUNGSOO! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGANDUNG! KAU LAKI-LAKI!"

"A...ayah aku.. "

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, GUGURKAN KANDUNGAN ITU, BAYI ITU ADALAH AIB"

"TIDAK! ayah aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganku ini, bayi ini akan lahir dan tumbuh, dia adalah darah daging ku sendiri hiks.. "

Kyungsoo menagis dan memeluk perutnya layaknya seorang bayi yang meringkuk. Ia memohon dengan sangat kepada ayahnya.

"KUBILANG GUGURKAN ITU DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI, DAN SIAPA LAKI-LAKI BEDEBAH YANG TELAH MENGHAMILI DIRIMU!"

"Diaa.. Dia adalah kim kai ayah, dia adalah penari dari rumah bordir hiks.. "

"baiklah akan kubawa bajingan itu dan ku hukum, karena beraninya ia telah menyentuh dirimu"

"tidak! Ayah kumohon aku mencintainya, kami saling mencintai hiks.."

''Persetan dengan cinta aku tidak peduli kyungsoo, kau lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dan tabib zhang pastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu akan hal ini"

Di tandai dengan anggukkan dari sang tabib Lalu raja pergi keluar dari kamar kyungsoo dengan keadaan murka.

brak! Dan Pintu tertutup begitu saja lalu terdengar suara gaduh yang jelas itu adalah suara para pengawal istana yang sedang menjalankan tugas baru dari sang raja.

"Ibu.. Tolong ibu.. Jangan biarkan raja menyakiti kim kai ibu..aku mencintainya hikss.. "

"Kyungsoo ibu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sayangku, maafkan ibu hiks. "

Sang ratupun ikut menangis dan bersedih akan keadaan pangerannya ini, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi, dewa benar-benar sedang menguji istana saat ini.

Lalu keadaan putri soohyun sudah tidak dapat diartikan kembali ia masih terdiam sejenak mendengar kabar itu, bagaimana mungkin calon suaminya ini hamil dan tengah mengandung, lalu munculah perasaan jijik yang teramat sangat dan benci yang tidak terbendung pada kyungsoo dan bayinya. Ia sudah tidak mengingkan kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..!!

Suara langkah kaki dari pengawal-pengawal kerajaan memekakan telinga mereka berlari menembus keramaian di jalan saat itu untuk menuju sebuah rumah bordir yang kai tempati,

Brak!

Pintu mereka dobrak dengan keras hingga merusak beberapa engsel yang ada, lalu mulailah mereka menggeledah setiap sudut dalam rumah bordir tersebut.

"Hey ada apa ini? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan, berani-beraninya kalian merusak dan menganggu rumahku!"

"Kami tidak ada urusan dengan anda nyonya, kami hanya meminta kim kai sang berandal itu untuk dibawa di istana"

"Memangnya mengapa kalian menginginkan kai?"

"Itu bukan urusan anda nyonya, cepat panggil dia dan kami akan pergi dengan tenang"

"Kau sudah mengacaukan rumahku, dan aku tidak akan memberikan kai dengan begitu saja, kalian pikir kalian siapa, seenaknya saja masuk dan membuat keributan disini"

"Baiklah sepertinya kami akan bermain dengan kasar kali ini"

Lalu dengan tanda yang diberikan oleh pemimpin pasukan para prajurit itu langsung menyebar dan mendobrak semua ruangan yang ada.

Namun setelah mencari di setiap sudut mereka tidak menemukan kai yang mereka cari hanya menemukan beberapa pasangan mesum yang tengah mencicipi wanita penghibur disana.

"Nyonya dimana kim kai"

"Sudah kubilang ia tidak ada disini"

"Jika anda berbohong anda akan tau akibatnya nyonya"

"Kau pikir aku takut? Cih tidak akan"

Lalu tiba-tiba sang dicari muncul dari depan arah pintu masuk, kim jongin datang dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah melihat rumahnya kini terobrak-abrik begitu saja, melihat beberapa guci yang pecah dan pintu-pintu yang rusak.

"Yak! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada rumah kami berengsek"

"Kau! Kim kai, ikut dengan kami, kami akan membawamu ke istana!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hah! Pergi kalian! Dan aku tidak akan ikut ke istana!"

"Raja meminta kami untuk membawa dirimu jika kau tidak mau maka kami harus membawa dirimu dengan paksa!"

"Silahkan saja dan aku tidak akan takut!"

Lalu dengan cepat kai mengambil pedang yang selalu ia bawa di samping pinggangnya ia mengayunkan pedang itu dan menebas leher para prajurit yang bermaksud untuk melumpuhkan dirinya,

Ya sebagai seorang penari kai memang dituntut untuk bergerak dengan cepat begitu pula ia dan pedangnya, kai memang jarang menggunakan pedangnya karena ia tidak suka dengan kekerasan namun sekarang ia harus bertarung demi rumahnya demi nyonya choi yang sudah membesarkan dirinya dan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Srak!

"Akhh.. "

Satu anak panah tertancap pada lengan kanan kai, dan darah langsung saja keluar dengan derasnya tapi ia tidak akan gentar ia rela mati demi keluarganya saat ini. Ia memegangi lengannya yang terkena panah tadi dan mencabutnya dengan tangan yang lain, dengan langkah yang masih tetap kuat kai kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan lebih brutal dalam menuntaskan semua pengawal kerajaan yang sedang menyerang dirinya.

Jleb'

Arggggghhh...!

Ternyata dari arah belakang salah seorang prajurit telah menyerang dirinya, pedang itu menyobek kulitnya di bagian punggung dan itu membuat kai sudah tidak berdaya dan hilang kesadarannya saat itu pula ia limbung dan jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byurrr!

"Huahh hhhh.. Anghhh.. "

Kai mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, ia terbangun dengan borgol di tangannya dan kakinya dengan bandul besi yang sangat berat, kini ia hanya memakai hanbok putih yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, robek disana sini dan rambutnya yang terurai di dahinya benar-benar membuat kondisi kim jongin sangatlah mengenaskan. Dengan luka lebam dsana sini dan darah yang mengering di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ternyata ia berada di dalam jeruji besi yang ia tahu kini ia berada di istana.

"Bangun bajingan, yang mulia raja ingin menemui mu"

Kai menatap prajurit itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, ia yakin hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungannya dengan do kyungsoo, kini ia siap menjalani hal apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya dengan do kyungsoo ia akan melawan apapun dengan sekuatnya.

Masih berkemelut dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba kini ia ditarik untuk keluar dari jeruji besi yang mengurungnya semalam, dengan diseret oleh beberapa pengawal kai berjalan tertatih karena rasa sakit yang ia dera disekitar tubuhnya.

Sampailah ia di sebuah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dimana disana telah berdiri sosok sang raja mereka, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk, di sampingnya ada sang yang mulia ratu dan beberapa prajurit dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap. Ia melihat sekelilingnya terdapat rantai, pedang, tombak dan beberapa alat yang kai ketahui sebagai alat untuk menyiksa tahanan.

"Kau seorang manusia hina yang beraninya menyentuh tangan kotormu pada putraku, dasar laki-laki tidak tau diri!"

"Yang mulia.. Saya.. Saya mencintai putra anda yang mulia"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan kai terima pada punggungnya kala ia mengucapkan kata cintanya pada sang pujaan hati.

Ia tak gentar, ia akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya bahkan jikalau harus mati di hadapan sang raja.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu manusia hina! Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anakku hah! Kau! Kau menghamili putraku dasar makhluk menjijikan!"

Kai hanya diam tidak merespon apapun ia seakan tidak hidup saat mendengar kata-kata yang Baru saja ia dengar,

Itu semakin menohok hati jongin, ia mempunyai bayi di dalam tubuh kyungsoo, lalu ia meneteskan airmatanya, entah karena bahagia atau terharu atas berita ini atau sedih karena ia bukanlah sesosok ayah yang sempurna bagi anaknya kelak.

Jongin bergumam dalam hatinya, mengapa dewa begitu kejam, Cintanya hanya cinta biasa, ia tak memerlukan harta ataupun tahta ia hanya menginginkan kyungsoo disampingnya, sekali seumur hidup jongin hanya pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, hanya pada do kyungsoo kini saat semuanya telah terjadi dewa kembali memisahkan mereka kembali. Dunia terasa begitu tidak adil baginya. Kasta lah yang berkuasa cinta hanyalah bualan busuk semata.

Dengan tatapan nanar ia memandang sang raja yang sedang menatapnya juga, rajanya begitu murka akan kejadian ini.

Lalu jongin tersenyum simpul di sela-sela ia menahan perih di tubuhnya,

"Ba. Bagaimana dengan keadaan calon bayiku yang mulia? Dan bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?"

bukanya takut dan memohon ampun ia bertanya pada sang raja bagaimana keadaan calon bayinya itu.

Dan raja pun kembali murka dengan sikap yang diberikan kim jongin. Ia memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk kembali menyiksa kim jongin.

Srashh!!

Satu tebasan ia rasakan di punggungnya lagi, darah tidak dapat terbendung, kini baju yang sudah kumal itu semakin tidak berbentuk karena aliran darahnya yang kembali deras.

Duak!

Tubuhnya ditendang dengan sangat keras oleh beberapa prajurit yang berjaga di sekitar dirinya.

Uhuk'

Darah, jongin mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, ia memuntahkan darah segarnya dan membasahi lantai yang sedang ia duduki.

" karena bayimu akan ku musnahkan sebentar lagi. Karena jika bayi itu lahir maka ia akan membawa aib bagi keturunan kami"

"Tidak!! Jangan biarkan ia mati yang mulia, biarkan bayi kami hidup, hamba saja yang mati, bunuh hamba sekarang yang mulia, tapi tolong jangan biarkan bayi hamba tidak lahir kedunia ini hamba mohon yang mulia"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu? Jangan bermimpi manusia hina, bayi itu akan mati sebelum saatnya ia lahir, akan kupastikan itu"

Cuih.. Sang raja meludah di wajah kim jongin yang sudah bersimbah darah dan keringat. Ia menangis karena mendengar bayinya akan dimusnahkan, ia sangat khawatir tentang keadaan kyungsoo, pasti ia akan sangat terpukul. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia mencengkeram baju sang raja do, bermaksud ingin meminta sesuatu sebagai syarat hukumannya ia dihukum gantung.

"Biarkan hamba untuk bertemu dengan kyungsoo sekali saja yang mulia, maka hamba berjanji akan mati dengan tenang saat hamba dihukum gantung"

"Tidak akan ku kabulkan permohonan manusia seperti dirmu, kau telah merusak martabat seorang pangeran dengan cara menghamilinya."

Brak!

Jongin kembali di tendang, wajah tampannya kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, lebam di setiap permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya membiru dan bibirnya penuh luka sobekan, jongin sudah tidak berdaya, ia rela mati asal bayinya dan kyungsoo hidup dengan tenang.

"BUNUH MANUSIA INI, PENGGAL KEPALANYA DAN BUANG MAYATNYA DI HUTAN AGAR MENJADI SANTAPAN HEWAN LIAR"

"baik rajaku!"

Lalu dengan perintah itu, jongin hanya memohon kepada dewa dengan memejamkan matanya setidaknya ia ingin diberikan kehidupan kedua untuk bisa bahagia bila pada kehidupannya kini akan mati dengan mengenaskan.

Ia melihat salah satu prajurit itu hendak menusukkan pedang tajamnya ke dada jongin dan Saat hendak menarik nafasnya jongin sudah bersiap menerima ajalnya.

Srak!

Ia mendengar pedang itu lepas dari sarungnya dan detik berlalu dengan cepat. Ia membuka matanya dan saat itu pula Ia melihat kyungsoo sedang berlari menuju kearahnya sambil terisak sepersekian detik dengan cepat ia memeluk jongin dengan erat dan tepat saat itu

JLEBB!

"TIDAAKKKK!!!"

Ia mendengar teriakan yang begitu nyaring menggema, itu adalah teriakan sang raja dan ratu.

Ia melihat wajah kyungsoo di dadanya yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan mata yang berbinar sayu.

Jongin tergugu, ia merasakan aliran darah segar berada di telapak tangannya yang sedang memeluk kyungsoo, matanya perih akan air mata yang mengalir, saat itu pula jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak melihat sang pujaan hatinya melindungi dirinya dari hujaman pedang dan menggantikan posisinya sebagai tameng untuk kim jongin.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Jo.. Jonginiee.. "

Dengan senyum yang terlukis indah kyungsoo menyentuh pipi tirus jongin ia melihat luka lebam disana, menyentuh bibirnya yang sangat ia sukai ini.

"Hiks.. Kyungsoo hikss.. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, apa kau bodoh hah"

"Jo.. Jongin.. Kau pernah bilang padaku laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah menangis kan, kau... Uhuk.. Jangan menangis, bayi kita akan sedih bila melihat ayahnya menangis"

"Kyungsoo.. Kau... Bertahanlah demi bayi kita heum.. Ayo aku akan membawa dirimu ke tabib untuk mengobati mu, bertahanlah sayangku"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, bahwa akan ada kehidupan kedua setelah kematian kan, dan aku percaya akan hal itu, jika kita tidak berjodoh di kehidupan saat ini, semoga saja di kehidupan kita yang berikutnya kita akan dipertemukan kembali, uhukk.. "

Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah kembali, saat ini jongin benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisinya dengan posisi kyungsoo.

"Bertahanlah sayangku. Demi bayi kita buka matamu sayangku, kau calon raja yang kuat ingat"

"Jo.. Jongin, hari ini esok ataupun seterusnya bahkan di kehidupan kita selanjutnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan bayi ini akan menghuni surga disana, aku.. Aku mencintaimu sangat"

"Tidakkkkkk!!!! Kyungsoo bangunlah hey sayangku ayo buka matamu hiks.. Aku aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah menangis begitu memilukan, dan merasakan hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi karena sang calon bayinya dan kekasih hatinya telah pergi ke surga jongin jembali menggeram dan meronta marah dan menjerit sarat akan kesedihan dan siapapun pasti akan ikut bersedih karenanya

Tiba-tiba jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan lemah dan bergetar ia mengambil pedang yang tadi digunakan untuk menusuk kyungsoo. Dengan mantap ia memegangnya dan

Jleb'

"Akhhhh... "

Ia menusukkan dirinya dengan pedang itu, tepat di jantungnya, darah dengan langsung mengucur keluar dari mulut dan luka yang ada di dadanya.

"Yang.. Mulia rajaku.. Akh.. Aku.. Aku mencintai putramu dengan sepenuhnya, jika memang kami tidak berjodoh di kehidupan ini, hamba percaya Dewa, dewa akan mempertemukan kami di masa selanjutnya"

"Kim.. Jongin.. Kau"

"Sayangku, do kyungsoo, yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku kim jongin, mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku, mari kita bertemu dengan takdir yang baru"

Dengan mulai hilangnya kesadaran dan tertutupnya mata keduanya, mereka meninggal dengan membawa cinta yang dalam, cinta sejati yang tidak pernah hilang, cinta yang tidak pernah padam, bahkan bila kematian menjemput cinta mereka akan tetap abadi.

 ** _Bukankah dewa sudah memeberikan takdir masing-masing pada setiap ruh manusia yang akan terlahir kedunia? Kehidupan nyatanya hanyalah fana, tapi tidak dengan cinta, ia akan tetap ada dan abadi selamanya._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

Oke fanfic ini terinspirasi dari penampilan kim jongin pas pyongchang kemarin dan juga kebetulan kyungsoo juka bermain drama saeguk, jadi karena gemas akhirnya saya buat ff kaisoo tema kerajaan.

Sad ending?

Mari lihat di epilog

Thankyou...

 _@rizaumami090_

 _Present_


	2. epilog

_Percayakah engkau pada kehidupan kedua?_

 _Manusia tidak ada yang tahu hanya tuhanlah yang memegang kendali atas waktu yang bergulir_

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul 13 januari 2018**

"Nah taeoh begitulah akhir dari cerita raja do dan sang penari kim, sekarang saatnya kau tidur baby boy, ini sudah malam besok kau akan terlambat jika tidak tidur heumm"

"Tapi daddy, apakah daddy percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi"

"Hmm ya daddy percaya sayang, ayo sekarang pejamkan matamu, nanti appa akan marah jika tahu kau belum tidur"

"Ya dad, good night"

"Good night baby boy"

Cup, kecupan sayang ia berikan di dahi sang buah hatinya, puteranya kim taeoh, anak laki-laki kebanggaannya, putera satu-satunya yang amat ia cintai. Lalu ia menyelimuti putranya untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat

Ia tersenyum begitu manis saat melihat anaknya tertidur dengan lelap di ranjang iron man kesukaanya.

Dan mematikan lampu tidur sang anak.

Saat tiba di ruang tengah ia melihat suaminya sedang membaca buku dengan segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepul tandanya itu masih baru dibuat.

Dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara langkahnya ia bawa menuju sang laki-laki cantik didepanya ini.

Bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan.

Hap'

Ia sengaja menutup mata sang kekasih hatinya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku dengan sangat serius.

"Kau mengabaikan ku sayang, dan lebih memilih buku tua itu daripada aku suamimu"

Dengan nada manja ia ucapkan dan mengusakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang kekasih hati.

"Kau yang mengabaikanku jongin, kau selalu bermain asik sendiri dengan taeoh, daripada aku kesepian sebaiknya aku membaca bukan, dan berhenti bersikap manja jongin kau bukan anak-anak lagi, ayolah jika taeoh lihat kelakuan daddynya pasti ia akan malu"

"Ck ck ck, suamiku ini sungguh jahat, aku kan seharian bekerja di SM untuk melatih trainee itu berjam-jam kyungsoo, badanku pegal-pegal semua aku hanya ingin beristirahat disampingmu, dan soal taeoh ia sudah tertidur pula, jadi santai saja heum"

Kini jongin sudah berada pada pangkuan kyungsoo, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di paha sang suami imutnya, dan menghadapkan wajahnya di perut kyungsoo melesakan wakahnnya disana, dan mengigitnya pelan"

Trak'

"Aww sakit sayang"

"Makanya jangan di gigit, itu sakit kim jongin"

"Lalu kau mau ku gigit dimna heum?"

Dengan smrik andalannya dan alis yang ia naik turunkan ia mencoba menggoda kyungsoo. Tapi naas semua itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar kyungsoo.

"Hhh kyungsoo aku hanya bercanda okey baby"

"Aku tau itu bukan hanya sebuah candaan belaka, jika aku mengatakan iya kau pasti akan segera menghabisi ku malam ini"

"Ahh, itu kau paham hehe"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ishh do kyungsoo sangat tidak asik"

Jongin mencibikan bibirnya dan menatap mata kyungsok dengan ekspresi yang sungguh kekanakan.

Lalu karena masih tidak mendapatkan respon ia kembali menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan kyungsoo, karena tidak tega kyungsoo mengusap dahi favoritnya ini, dan menyentuh mata jongin turun menuju hidungnya lalu menuju belahan bibir tebal suaminya.

"Jongin"

"Hmmm ya baby"

"Mengapa kau selalu menceritakan kisah tragis pangeran do dan penari kim, bukankah itu tidak termasuk cerita anak-anak. Kau seharusnya memberikan cerita super hero atau hewan-hewan jongin, bukan malah cerita sedih dan tragis seperti itu"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin taeoh seperti tokoh dalam kisah itu, mereka merelakan hidupnya demi orang yang ia Cintai, sang pangeran tidak gentar dengan kematian, begitu pula sang penari, ia rela bunuh diri karena sang kekasih hati,"

"Emmm kau benar, tapi apa kau juga percaya sebuah adanya reinkarnasi?"

"Aku? Aku percaya itu sayang, kadang aku berfikir akulah sang penari gisaeng itu, bahkan nama kita sama kyungsoo dengan mereka, bedanya mereka meninggal dengan tragis dan kita hidup bahagia sekarang.

dulu kau ingat saat aku hanya seorang pelatih tari di sekolah dasar, saat itu aku menyatakan bahwa aku jatuh Cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama kali kita bertemu. namun ayahmu dan seluruh keluarga mu menolakku, karena aku hanya penari miskin, tetap dengan keyakinan dan keteguhan ku, ayahmu berhasil aku taklukan"

"Ya, dan jangan lupakan kebodohanmu yang mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak menerima cintamu"

"Itu hanya akting sayang agar kau percaya padaku hehe"

"Kau apa!?"

Lalu kyungsoo mendelikan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Hehe jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda, kyung kau tahu dalam cerita itu mereka terbunuh dengan tragis, mati membawa Cinta sejati, pangeran do mengorbankan dirinya demi sang lelaki, maka kini aku yang akan melindungi kalian dengan seluruh hidupku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi kalian, bahkan bila aku harus melawan takdir akupun sanggup asal aku dapat melihat kalian bahagia, kyungsoo aku mencintaimu dan taeoh lebih dari diriku sendiri"

Satu ciuman lembut jongin berikan pada bibir tebal kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun ikut membalasnya dengan sama mesranya.

Jongin terimakasih karena telah terlahir kedunia ini, dan menjadikan diriku milikmu, terimakasih karena kau mau memperjuangkan Cinta kita, dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat sangaaat mencintaimu"

Lalu jongin kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya mereka berciuman semakin dalam dan panas, tangan yang sudah bekerja aktif secara otomatis meraba, mengelus dan menyentuh tubuh masing-masing, lidahnya jongin mainkan dengan sangat ahli. Terdengar lah lenguhan seksi milik sang suami.

"Eunghh jonginhh.."

Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka saat mendengar lenguhan kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan mata yang berkabut gairah, dan nafas yang memburu, jongin merebahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkannya di telinga kyungsoo, meniupkan nafas hangatnya disana, lalu mengulum dan memberikan gigitan kecil di area sensitif kyungsoo.

"Jadi? Mari kita lanjutkan membuat satu duplikat yang mirp seperti dirimu"

Dengan cepat jongin menggendong kyungsoo seperti koala, lalu kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jongin dan tidak lupa kakinya ia lilitkan di sekitar pinggang sang suami. Kecupan-kecupan nakal ia berikan di leher kim jongin dan juga beberapa jilatan lidahnya ia larikan di sepanjang rahang kim jongin.

"Ughhh...Kau nakal baby, akan kuhukum nanti di kamar, tunggu saatnya"

 _Kau tahu, bahwa terkadang ada sebuah rahasia yang hanya tuhan Ketahui, kapan ia menciptakan langit dan seisinya satu mahluk pun tidaklah ada yang tahu_

 _Begitu pula ketika ia memberikan sebuah rasa cinta pada dua insan manusia._

 **END OF EPILOG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari oneshoot ini selesai, gak tau ini nge fell apa enggak, sengaja aku tambahin epilog biar happy ending

@rizaumami090

Present


End file.
